Colours of the Soul
by xxnotamalfoyxx
Summary: Lira has a lot of secrets. Some that even she doesn't know d in her naturally sarcastic nature that leads her to become friends with the Weasley twins. And I have a feeling her secrets aren't going to stay secret for very long.I'll tell you one right now , she's half Malfoy. Doesn't that complicate things.
1. Chapter 1

The earliest memory I have of Lucius Malfoy is the day I found out that I wasn't his daughter. My brother and I were sitting in the living room, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Draco's tiny hands were grabbing for the pieces like any child would, trying to put them in his mouth. I snatch them away from him before he blows his head off. I was nearly seven and my brother only four, thus I didn't quite understand what was happening, but my young mind did process one thing. Lucius wasn't my father.

"What are we supposed to do, Lucius? If he finds out about her she will be targeted."

"What do you want me to do?! Send her away?"

"Of course not! She is my daughter; I would never send her away. There must be another way to keep her from him. "

"There is no other way, Narsissa. She's a half-blood in his eyes, remember. She doesn't have a place in this house."

"You will not send her away! I wont let you. She will grow up here and attend Hogwarts like any other child. I will keep her safe from the him."

I didn't quite understand then - not entirely - but it's quite clear to me now.

I'm Narsissa Black's bastard child.

* * *

><p>A few rays of light make their way through the curtains of my bed. They hit my face and my eyes flutter open. I sit up and stretch, groaning like an animal waking up from a nap. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and reach my hand out to move my curtains aside. The murky light from the lake that awoke me is shining threw the thick windows that keep the water out. The dungeons aren't the brightest place in the castle, as anyone would have guessed, but you learn to get used to it. I shove the heavy green blankets off with a grunt and slide my feet over the side of the bed. All the other girls around me are getting dressed and leaving the dorm for breakfast. I hurriedly get my things out and dress in my black, green and silver robes. Once I'm dressed I grab my wand out of my night stand and slip it in to my robes. I run down the steps to the vast common room. The room is made entirely of stone walls and is decorated with leather couches for lounging on in our down time. There are a few students still sitting around, reading or such, but most have gone up stairs. I make my way over to the door but just before I step out I hear someone sneering my name.<p>

"Depree!"

I turn my head and see the last person I wanted to see. She has the usual smirk on her face, her short chopped black hair is leaning to one side as she tilts her head at me.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" I asked in a dry voice. This girl annoyed the hell out of me.

"Have you seen Draco this morning?" she asks me.

I roll my eyes. When it came to Draco, this girl was like a lost puppy.

"No I haven't. Can I go now?" I sneer at her. I'm not normally like this, but when you get sorted into Slytherin, you have to adapt.

She lets out a huff of breath and shoves past me and out the door.

A mumble things about stupid fourth years and follow suit.

* * *

><p>The great hall door is left open for breakfast. I walk through casually, hoping no one noticed that I was late. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and look up at the front of the room. The Goblet of Fire is sitting up there, as though it was peering at all the students as they ate. The boys from Durmstrang ate at the same table as ours. The girls from Beauxbatons ate with the Ravenclaws. It was strange having people other Wizarding schools here. Since my third year here strange things had been happening at Hogwarts. Mostly because of Harry Potter, but still, having outsiders within the walls felt off. I kept walking towards my spot at the table. Draco and his friends were already sitting there, a vacant spot open for me on the right side of Draco. I slide into the seat beside him and steal a piece of bacon off his plate. He looks over to me when he notices and smirks.<p>

"Have you seen Pansy yet this morning?" I question him. She left the dorm before I did but I didn't see her at the table.

"Nope. Why?" He asks as he takes a bite of his toast, his white blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"She stopped me on my way out this morning, asking for you."

I hear him grunt in annoyance.

"Merlin's Beard, she needs to leave me alone. Just cause we are 'technically' engaged doesn't mean she has to follow me everywhere." He does air quotes with his fingers when he says technically.

I laugh at his annoyance and lean back on the bench, catching the attention of Blaise Zabini as I did so. Blaise turns his head towards me and leans back as well.

"Looks like Draco's got an admirer," I whisper to him.

Blaise takes this chance to start singing in Draco's ear.

"Draco and Pansy sitting in a tree…" he yells out. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Blaise and I start laughing while Draco looks horrified.

"That's disgusting! I think I'm going to hurl." He makes a throw up face into his plate and then smiles.

I sling my arm over his shoulders and we laugh and carry on for a while. Then suddenly, Blaise asks me a question.

"So Lira, are you planning on putting your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

I almost choke on my breakfast. I look up and him, confused.

"Why would I do that? I don't have a death wish."

I continue eating, hoping that was the end, but Blaise is pretty persistent.

"Well, I mean you turn seventeen next year; they might make and exception. And if you win you can go on a date with me," he says, with a wink in my direction.

I almost choke again. He's kidding,right? I hope he's kidding.

"Well if that's all I would win, there is really not a point in entering."

After hearing this Draco almost spits his drink across the table. Blaise has been flirting with me since he became friends with Draco. To no avail, as you can see. I don't even understand why he would flirt with me, considering that all the other Slytherin girls would be happy to go out with him. I'm not even as pretty as any of them, so it makes me even more confused at his constant flirting.

"Oh come on, Lira. Not even just one date? Then I'll leave you alone," he pleads, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I giggle and stand up from the table.

"Let me think about it." I put my hands on my hips and stand there, looking like I'm thinking hard. I point at Blaise and take a deep breath.

He looks at me hopefully when I sigh, "No"

Draco and his friends burst out laughing, bugging Blaise. He winks at me, saying he didn't take it to heart. I walk away fromm the group of laughing boys to leave the great hall. I had to get to the potions room to speak with Snape before Divination.

I'm about to walk out the large door when someone grabs my hand, holding me back. I fling my head around to see that it's Draco.

"Hey, wait up. I'll walk with you."

I nod but just before we leave the hall, I see Draco glaring at Harry Potter. I pull him along and down the hall. Once we are far enough away I turn to him.

"Harry's not going drop dead from your stares, Draco! "

He runs his hands through his hair and smirks.

"One can always dream."

I shove him into the wall and keep walking. He jogs to keep up and slings him arms across my shoulders. Before he can say anything else, I interrupt him.

"I'm your sister, you have to listen to me. So listen good. Forget about Harry Potter, and be happy for me?"

He looks me in the eyes and tucks the strand hair behind my ear that always falls out.

"If only I could forget, Lira," he says sadly. Then his mood changes in five seconds flat, like a drop of water hitting a lake and making ripples. He hops in front of me and halts me in my path. He then starts speed walking down the hall to get to the classroom.

"Only Half-sister!" he yells back at me. I run after him and come around the corner to see him kneeling down to pick something off the ground.

"Candy?" he wonders, evidently confused.

I look at it curiously. I had never seen any candy like that in the shops in Hogsmeade.

He unwraps it and pops it in his mouth. His face twists and his lips pucker.

"It's sour," he explains. Then all of a sudden, his face turns a weird shade of green and he runs into the nearest classroom. I run after him once again and see him going to grab a cauldron to puke in, but unfortunately for Professor Snape, he didn't make it that far. Draco throws up all over the floor in front of Snape. I take a step back, hoping that he hasn't seen me yet. I don't need a detention along with Draco. Snape's face twists into a expression that can only explained as anger, disgust and confusion. I was about to step out when I was pulled out the door thrown out into the hall.

I look around to find Fred and George Weasley rolling around on the floor, killing themselves laughing. They both had shoulder length orange hair and a face full of freckles. They were tall and lean. My arms and legs were tangled in a mess on the floor, but after a few moments of confusion, I compose myself and clear my throat.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?!" I asked, with a louder voice than usual.

They suddenly stop laughing and wipe tears from their eyes, standing up. They stood beside each other and I could tell who was who.

The one on the left sticks his hand out to me and smiles. He has permanent smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm Fred," he says shacking my hand, the pointing to his brother. "This is George."

George smiles sweetly at me. He seems less cocky than Fred; more sneaky.

"Lira Depree," I introduce myself. I can see them look me up and down, seeing the colour of my clothes. They've figured out I'm a Slytherin. Shouldn't be long until they leave, making up some reason as to why they can't stay.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Lira, but we best be taking our leave. Don't want Snapey giving us another detention."

"Wait, so you did that to Draco?" I ask.

They just smile and George hands me a small piece of paper.

"You ever need anything just contact us , we would be happy to help. Pranks are our specialty."

I look down at the card. It was bright red with white lettering that read:

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'

Yet there was no contact information. I look back up to ask them about it, but I'm left to an empty hall. Only the sound of Snape yelling at Draco in the next room can be heard.

_"Sorry Draco" _I think to myself. He's on his own this time.

I slip the card into the pocket of my robes and head to my first class.

* * *

><p>Expert from Chapter 2: <em>"Well it seems ill be having two of my own students for detention this afternoon." He gives me a look of triumph , hands me a detention slip and walks down the hall with a jump in his step.<em>

**Author Note: Please review it really means a lot and gives me motivation to write the next chapter. I love constructive criticism so review away but being rude will get you now where.I hope you enjoy my story! **


	2. Chapter 2

I saunter down the hallway toward the divination tower, trying to look innocent in the fact hat Snape could come out of nowhere and give me a detention. I feel like he seeks to find anyway that he can get me in trouble. He never liked me , even when I was a child. Mother why couldn't you have made anyone but him my godfather. As I walk up the stairs I pass a group of Ravenclaw's ,I glance at them and catch a glimpse of the Fred slipping something into one of their quickly walks away from the group.I cant stop thinking about the how the twins didn't seem bothered by my being a Slytherin. I mean they still left in a hurry but that was just so they wouldn't get a detention.

Suddenly I hear a loud bang and you hear a girls voice scream.

"Oh No, My Homework!"

I stop on one of the steps and look back to see Fred and George running towards me up the steps. A group of girls chasing after them. Before I could register what was happening both my arms where hooked into the boys and I was being dragged up the steps.

"What are you doing?!" I shout as I struggle to break free.

The had a firm hold on me though and there was no use.

"I refuse to be an accessory to another one of your pranks!" I acclaim.

I swear I heard a chuckle from George as we reached the top landing. Once we were a few flights ahead of the group they drop me on my ass a the top step and hurry up into tower. I reach to gather my papers that are now littering the floor from the unexpected excitement. Once I've gathered my work and placed it safely into my book bag. I look up to see the senior Ravenclaw girls looking down at me with nothing close to friendly faces. I realize that they must think I helped the twins pull off the prank , or they though I did it myself. They wouldn't really give me the benefit of the doubt considering my house and all.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumble under my breath.

I slowly stand up and sling my bag over my shoulder. I look up at girls and smile sweetly hoping they wouldn't think of me as a threat. I put my hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Look I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't do it I swear."

A girl with dark brown hair and worry lines on her forehead spoke first.

" You expect us to believe you? Who in their right mind would ever take a Slytherins word?"

She scoffed at me as if I was dirt that she could step on. Normally I would have let it slide but this girl was being down right rude.

"Excuse me? " I say raising my eyebrows at her.

I adjust my book bag on my shoulder. She hesitate and takes a step back. "I may be Slytherin but that give you no reason to not respect me the way you would any other student."

She looks shocked at my outburst but then quickly composes herself and looks at her friends for back up. She must be the leader of this little know it all group. The one that is standing to the right of her speaks up.

" Well if you think your so innocent then why don't we take a look in your book bag , just to be sure of course." She smirks thinking she has caught me red handed.

I hand them my bag knowing that there is nothing snatches it from my hand and they rifle threw it for a few moments before the leader slowly pulls out a bag full of the exploding slime bombs. She looks at me as if she had just gotten the highest mark on a test. To tell you the truth I really didn't know what to say. I was pretty sure I didn't put those in my bag , mostly because I didn't pull the prank but to my amazement there they were. My jaw is dropped open.

"I . . . but I … I don't understand." I stutter out.

"Looks like we caught you." She sneers at me.

Then it dawns on my that Fred and George set me up to take the fall for the prank, they must have slipped the bombs into my bag while dragging me up he steps. I swear under my breath curses those twins. As I'm thinking of all the ways I can get back at the twins the girls call over professor Snape. He glides up to us and asks what was going on.

"Well Professor your student here put these bombs in our bag and ruined out things." He turns toward me.

"Well it seems ill be having two of my own students for detention this afternoon." He give me a look of triumph , hands me a detention slip and walks down the hall with a jump in his step.

I had never gotten a detention before and he was so happy he had finally gotten me in trouble for something. I was the perfect student, never late , always finished my homework , never missed classes. Yet my first day back to class those ungodly twins had ruined it all. Curse them with their red hair and face full of freckles. I'm still standing in the hall way staring down at the red piece of paper. The girls had long since left for class and people were pushing by me cursing me for blocking the way. I was so going to get those twins back.

* * *

><p>I finally arrive to divination and take my seat beside another Slytherin girl from my year. We were friends I guess you could say , she said hello whenever she saw me in the hall and we were partners for most classes but that was as far as the friendship went. I didn't have many friends at Hogwarts. I guess i just wasn't very approachable sometimes. The only friends had were Draco and his group. Girls from my year just really annoyed me for some reason. The lesson began and I listen intently to the teacher for sometime until my mind slowly drifted to a memory from my childhood.<p>

**Flashback Starts **

I'm walking beside my mother and Draco as we make our way down Diagon ally. I had just turned 11 that May and was starting my 1st year at Hogwarts. Draco had tagged along cause father couldn't watch him that day. He was still rather small so he clung to my shirt as we walked down the busy street. We had gotten all of my supplies for school so far , my robes , caldron, and school books. We where passing by the pet store and I noticed a light brown owl in the window with bright yellow eyes. I stop and ran towards the window to get a better look. My mother notices and walks toward me.

"Look how pretty mum." I say in amazement as the owl looks down at me an hoots.

"Can I get it please? I'm allowed to bring it to school. Please?" I beg her.

She smiles sadly and crouches down beside me. I can already tell whats coming.

"I'm sorry Lira. But your father said to get only what you needed for school. If you come home with an owl he would not be happy. Maybe once you graduate."

I nod understanding and we walked away from the window. I look back and see the owls eyes staring right into somehow I felt like I'd seen them before.

**Flashback Ends**

I was shocked out of my daze as someone new sat down across from my eyes focused again I'm looking into the brown eyes framed by red hair. I sigh.

"What are you doing Weasley?" I ask who I was guessing was Fred.

"I'm your new partner for the you not listening to the teacher when she explained?" he questioned me.

"I was . . . but refresh my memory as too why your sitting across from me?" I lie.

He caught me in it but didn't comment. He runs his hand through his long hair and leans back in his chair chuckling at me.

" She told us too sit with whoever we wanted to work with for the rest of the naturally I came to sit with my new Slytherin friend."

I look around and see my old partner sitting with another Slytherin girl. I felt betrayed but I had no time for that. I spin back around to see Fred getting comfortable in his chair.

"Oh , Hell no." I state.

I go to stand up to talk to the teacher about change of partners but he grabs my arm and pulls me back into my seat.

"Where you going Love?" He asks.

"I was going to talk to the teacher about changing my partner. There is no way in hell I'm being your partner for the rest of the year." I say honestly.

"Oh come on, I'm not bad of a partner am I?" I slam my book shut.

"Its not the fact that your a bad partner , its the fact that you framed me for that stupid bomb prank this morning. Plus you got me a detention ruining my perfect record." I whisper yell.

Hoping that it was the end of the conversation I stand up again. I hear him whisper something under his breath. "You sound like Hermione."

I make my way to the Professors desk and speak to her about a change. I went back to my desk pissed off and annoyed. Fred must have suspected what had happen and was smirking more than usual. He opens his mouth to most likely make some rude comment but I hold up my hand.

"I really don't want to hear it."

He just keeps smirking at me and sending looks over to his brother. We sit for the last few minutes of class just staring at each other across the table. I was trying to see what he was up to but his face showed no sign of anything. After what felt like an eternity the bell rang I gathered my books quickly. As I walked out of class I could still see the smirk on Fred's face. I really didn't understand what he though was so funny. The I hear him shout after me.

"See you in detention!"

I wince. This day keeps getting worse and worse.

* * *

><p>Expert from Chapter 3:<em> I turn back towards Fred. And then look up at George, his arm still on my shoulder. He smiles at me, already knowing what my answer is going to be."Fine, the hell with it. Might as well." Their smiles turn even wider. I smile back. George slides his arm off my shoulders and punches me in the shoulder. "Well then, welcome to the team ,Lira."<em>

**Authors Note: When this story was posted before people said they hate story's that are just the books that have an Oc added is not the case for this story. Yes the first 20 chapter are but once she is out of Hogwarts her own story takes charge and hopefully you all find it interesting. Plus that first chapters help build her character and give you insight into her past. On that note please keep reading it would really make me happy. Also leave a review if you get a chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

My arms were sore. My hair was falling in my eyes and all I could hear was the twins giggling and Draco complaining in my ear.

"I can't believe you just left me for dead back there. What kind of friend are you?" he nags at me.

I'm not your friend, I'm your sister, idiot, that's what we do. Obviously I didn't say that, because Fred and George were right there, but oh you don't know how much I wanted to say it. So instead I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Though, it only led to more complaining in my ear about how it's rude to ignore people. I could never have a moment of peace with this kid. We continued to clean the cauldrons when I heard someone call my name. I look up and see the twins motioning me to come over to their table. Draco had his back to me so I placed my sponge on the table and walked toward them. I wonder what they wanted now. When I reached the table, George smiled at me sweetly. He seemed like the calmer of the two brothers.

"So, Lira, how's your first detention? Is it everything that you dreamed?" Fred asks me with a smirk on his face.

I let out a huff of air and cross my arms. "Really? You know how mad I am about this; why can't you just leave me alone?" I ask.

Fred goes to say something back but George covers his mouth and says something instead.

"Sorry about my brother; he's just trying to see how far he can push your buttons. We actually called you over to ask you a serious question," George tells me.

I glare at Fred. I hate to admit it, but he had pushed my buttons pretty far. I am not going to let him get the better of me.

"We were wondering if... maybe you'd... want to... maybe join our group?" George finally stutters out. Why was he so nervous? But then I finally register what he said. He wanted me to be part of their group? Me? Lira? The Slytherin with no friends but Draco Malfoy? I was extremely confused, to say the least.

Now it was my turn to stutter. "You want me... to be... part of your... group? Me?" I stammer out.

"Of course! You did great in that last prank, and seem really cool. So what do you say? Wanna be a part of our prank group?" George says with a wide smile.

"But you just met me! Plus, I'm a Slytherin. Is this another prank?" I question in confusion.

George walks out from behind the table and slings his arm over my shoulder. Normally I would have shoved him off but it was a comfortable feeling.

"You don't act like a Slytherin. You're way too nice," he states.

Fred comes out from behind the table and leans on it in front of me. "The only thing that makes you a Slytherin is the colour of you robes, if you ask us. Who cares? We want you a part of our team." He ruffles my hair.

Again I would have swatted his hand away, but I didn't. What was happening to me?

"So what do you say, Lira? Become an honorary Weasley?"

An honorary Weasley? But their pranking was always just the two of them. They never had anyone really help them, except for their close friends. But they wanted me. I really wanted to say yes. They wanted to be my friend; why would I turn down that offer? I look behind me and Draco was sitting at one of the desks, twirling a pen around to entertain himself, not even noticing us. I turn back towards Fred. And then look up at George, his arm still on my shoulder. He smiles at me, already knowing what my answer is going to be.

"Fine, the hell with it. Might as well." Their smiles turn even wider. I smile back. George slides his arm off my shoulders and punches me in the shoulder.

"Well then, welcome to the team ,Lira."

Right on time, Snape glides into the classroom; we all crab a cauldron quickly and start scrubbing. Draco didn't see him come in, so he was still sitting at a desk, twirling the pen. Snape walk up behind him and then slams his hand down on the desk. Draco jumps up from the desk, but slips on a sponge left on the floor, and crashes into another desk. The twins and I are trying so hard not to laugh. Snape stares down at him.

"Seems you were slacking off, Mr. Malfoy. That will earn you another detention. See you tomorrow afternoon." Draco's jaw drops open and goes to protest, but Snape had already turned his attention to us.

"You can all go, and I'll finish up from here. I don't want to see any of you anytime soon." Snape has his eyes on me when he says this.

We all drop what were doing and head out the door. Once we are away from the classroom, we burst out laughing.

"Did you see Draco's face?" I say through peals of laughter.

"And when he crashed into the desk?" George adds.

We finally calm down as we get closer to the Great Hall. I pull on George's arm to get him to stop walking.

"I have one more request," I tell him. He smiles.

"Ok, name it." Fred comes to stand with us listening intently.

"No more detentions for me. I don't care what we do, but I must not get another detention." I tell them. They both smile.

"No promises."

With that, they walk through the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I found myself walking towards the Great Hall after dinner to meet the twins. We had become close friends in the short time I had known them. It was weird having someone by your side every single day. Something to get used to, but I didn't mind; this first week was the best I had ever had at Hogwarts. Plus, this year, the whole school was in for an interesting time, since we had two other wizarding schools spending the year with us. The Triwizard Tournament. I had a feeling that was the reason behind the twins asking me to meet them in the Great Hall, where the Goblet of Fire was being held. I finally reach the Great Hall, and there were bleachers set up around the Goblet, so students could watch the seventh years place their names in if they wished. I glance up at the Goblet, and I swear I can see red flames start to form, but they quickly die. My eyes must be playing tricks on me; they did that some times. I hear a loud huff coming from behind me. A stack of books was floating behind me. I step back, startled and confused. I look down and notice a small pair of feet. At that moment, I knew exactly who it was.<p>

"Excuse me, whoever you are, could you please grab a few books, if it's not too much trouble," a sweet voice says from behind the stack of books.

I grab half the sack and almost fall over myself, not realizing the weight. Once I regain my balance, I look back up to see none other than Hermione Granger. Her hair was all over the place, a quill tucked behind her ear, book bag on her shoulder with most likely more books inside, and strange golden necklace sticking out on her robes.

She smiles at me once we make eye contact. "Oh, thanks Lira." She knows who I am? That's different; most people don't know who I am. It probably didn't help that I only talk to like five people.

I motion for her to follow me, and we walk over to the bleachers. With a loud smack on the wood, I place the books down. She does the same. I slide the books over, and we both take a seat. It was that kinda awkward silence when you know each other, but you have never actually had a conversation, so you don't know what to say. Thankfully Hermione got over it and spoke up.

"So, thanks for the help, Lira, but Harry and Ron should be here soon, so... I should... well, they would... it's just..." she stutters, with her face turning red.

It dawns on me that she doesn't want her friends to see her with me, because I'm a Slytherin. I was hurt for about a split second, but I had learned to not let it get to me. I stand and sling my bag back over my shoulder.

"It's fine, I understand. Red and Green don't mix." I go to walk away, but she grabs the end of my robes and stands up.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm sorry, it's just Ron would probably speak to you before I'm seen with a Slytherin." She smiles, trying to relieve the tension.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," I tell her.

She pushes her hair behind her ear and breathes out a sigh.

"Plus, you're friends with Malfoy. And we both know that Ron and Draco don't get along." I roll my eyes.

"Don't I know it! All Draco does it rant about how much he hates Potter and Weasley. And how much of a know it all Granger is gets tiring at times."

She giggles, probably thinking about how Ron does the same.

"This may sound insensitive, but if he annoys you so much, why are you still friends with him?"

I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's much more complicated than that, Hermione."

She just nods, not pressing further.

We made small talk about classes and such for a while. At one point I was admiring her necklace and she waved her hand in front of my face because I wasn't playing attention. I blink a few times, looking up at her.

"Sorry, I was just looking at your necklace. Can I ask what it is?"

She looks startled, grabs it and shoves it in her shirt. Before I could hear her answer, Draco comes storming into the Great Hall, followed by Pansy and Blaise. Well, this should go over well. He searches for me for a moment, and when he notices me talking to Hermione, he looks furious. He begins to storm towards us. Hermione sees me looking behind her, and looks back at me, knowing exactly what's about to happen. I quickly stand and turn back to Hermione, before I walk off.

"I'll see you later, Hermione."

She smiles and nods.

When I turn back, my brother is standing in front of me. I look back at Hermione, and for a moment, I see her eyes light up but then darken. What was that all about?

"Lira, what are you doing?" Draco asks in a hushed tone.

"I was talking to Hermione. We were having a nice conversation before you showed up." This just pissed him off more. He pulls me towards a corner and continues to rant.

"What were you doing talking to that mudblood Granger?" he questions. I rip my arm from his grasp and shove him away from me.

"She happens to be my friend. Not that you would know what that is. All you have are lost puppies and sluts as play toys," I spit at him.

I can see that I'm really getting him angry now, which was a bad idea on my part because although I'm older, I'm a lot shorter. He brings his hand up, and I brace myself for the impact, but it doesn't come. Blaise is standing there, his hand around Draco's wrist, looking like he could kill his best friend right there. I glance over and see the twins walk into the hall. I kiss Blaise on the cheek and thank him.

"Thanks, Blaise."

He smiles and lets go of Draco, shoving him towards Pansy.

"No problem, Lira."

I walk away, smiling back at Blaise. I guess he wasn't that bad of a guy. I walk up to Fred and George and say hello.

"We've done it. Cooked it up just this morning!" Fred tells me. I smile, walking beside them as the scene plays out before me. Hermione looks up from her book with a smirk. With a smug look on her face, she exclaims out her opinion to the hall.

"It's not going to work!"

The twins look over at her.

"Oh yeah?" says George.

"And why is that, Granger?" Fred adds.

She gives them another smug look, and slams her book shut down on her lap.

"You see this," she says, pointing to the blue floating line that was drawn around the Goblet to keep people under age out. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself!"

George looks at Hermione and back at the line. "So?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, knowing he had just gotten on her nerves.

"So..." I laugh under my breath. Hermione always had to have an answer. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as dim-witted as an ageing potion." She had a point; as much as I think Fred and George are brilliant, they couldn't possibly fool the headmaster.

"But that's why it's so brilliant," George responds, while slinging his arm over my shoulder. It has become a habit of his and Fred's. They were just so touchy, and although I had begun to get used to it, I still flinched. Fred jumps down from the bench.

"Cause it's so dim-witted." He finishes George's sentence, and I look over at Hermione, and she locks eyes with me and rolls her eyes, knowing this isn't going to end well. I shrug my shoulders, giving her the sign that we really couldn't really stop them. George had moved from his place beside me to standing on the bench right in front of the Goblet. They bring the vials close to their lips and look at each other. Fred then looks at me and winks. I just smile at him.

"Ready Fred?" George says, linking arms with his brother.

"Ready George!"

The put the potion their mouths. I put my hands over my eyes. I couldn't watch.

"Bottoms up!" They shout as they down the vials in one gulp. They then jump from the bench into the circle surrounding the Goblet. Everyone starts cheering, realizing it worked. I move my hands from my eyes and begin to laugh. They had actually done it! Plus, they hadn't blow anything up in the process. The sneaky bastards. Before I could blink another eye, I realized they had already placed their names into the flame, the pieces burning up into dust. The hall was in complete silence as everyone waited for something, anything, to happen. Just before they were going to claim their victory, the flames become bright blue and swirled around, before slashing across the boys chests, shooting them out of the circle. Everyone runs towards them to see if they are ok. When I break through the crowd, the boys were sitting up, their bright red hair was turning gray and beards were growing from their faces. I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh. Everyone else was in silent shock. George looks at my expression, wondering what I was giggling about, and turns to his brother. They stare at each other for a moment, before George tackles Fred to the ground and they are shouting at each other.

"You said!" George screams.

"You said!" Fred screams back.

They roll around the floor, while the group of students chants for them to fight. I turn back to the bleachers and see Hermione sit back down on the bench, roll her eyes and continue to read her book. This continues for another minute, before the doors of the Great Hall burst open and one of the boys from Durmstrang waltz's in, looking high and mighty. While everyone's paying attention to him, I grab the twins arms and drag them out of the hall.

Once the doors are closed, I break down in laughter. I grab a lock of George's long hair and can see it's already turning back to orange. They cross their arms and pout because normally their laughing at me. Suckers, finally I can laugh at them for something.

"Hermione and I both told you..." They cut me off and imitate Hermione.

"It wasn't going to work."

Fred grabs a piece of his hair to see if it was still gray.

"We know, we know." George sighs.

I just smile and punch his shoulder playfully. We continue down the hall, slowly making our way to the common room. As we are walking up the stairs, the boys suddenly stop in the middle, and the stairs lurch to one side, changing like they always do, but I don't normally come up here, so I grab the railing, startled. The boys don't seem to notice my discomfort. I look over the edge and it's a long way down. but before I could have a panic attack, the stairs stopped and clicked into place. I quickly finish walking the rest of the stairs and stand on the landing in front of the Fat Lady that led to the Gryffindor common room. I wasn't really supposed to know that, but I had seen students go in there before. Fred and George appear beside me and George puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lira? You look at little more green than usual."

I look up at him and see worry in his eyes. He was worried about me? I shake my head and tuck my hair behind my ears, getting it out of my face.

"I'm fine, I just really don't like heights," I tell him.

He just slings his arms over my shoulders like he always does and stands in front of the portrait with his brother.

"So the big bad Lira is scared of heights? Well, I will definitely have to remember that," he bugs me. Gosh, sometimes I wonder why I even got involved with these pranksters. I push his arm off my shoulders and cross my arms.

"I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling. There's a difference."

He just rolls his eyes and then Fred pipes up from behind me.

"So what's up with you and that Blaise kid?" Fred questions me. I spin around to look at him and give him my confused look. What does he mean by what's up with me and Blaise? He realizes my confusion and adds on to the question.

"I mean, are you guys like together or something?" He glances at George while saying this. I blink a few times and look between the two boys on either side of me. They think that Blaise and I are together or something? Merlin's beard, what would give them that idea? I finally come back from my shock and blink my eyes a few more times before answering.

"What, no! What gave you that idea?" I ask them.

George gives his opinion this time, looking right at me. "Well, we saw you with him in the Great Hall earlier." Fred finishes his sentence like always, "And you kissed him on the cheek."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Blaise had just helped me with something, and I was thanking him. That's all, I swear."

They both sigh under their breath and then go back over towards the common room entrance. I was going to drop the subject but then it dawns on me, why would they care anyway? I mean we were close, but not so close that they would worry about that kinda stuff, would they? They were just about to head into the common room when I shout after them.

"Wait, why would you guys care about that anyway?"

The both look back at me and smile. There smiles stretch all the way across their faces and their hair was back to its natural bright orange. It made them look so bright and happy when they smiled.

"You're part of our group now, Lira. Our friend. Of course we care about you," George states. I pause for a moment and smile widely back at them. I was lucky to have them in my life. Looks like I finally got lucky and found friends feel like they will stick with me for a long while. Who knew out of everyone they would be Weasleys?

I turn back, heading down the steps, not even paying attention to the fact of how high up I was. I looked back once I reached to the bottom to see the painting closing over the door.

* * *

><p>After that, I walk for a short while, heading back to the Slytherin common rooms. Once I reach the cold stone walls of the dungeons, I shiver, the cold seeping into my bones. I have lived down here for five years, yet after spending a few weeks with people as lively as the twins, the cold now didn't seem normal to me like it used to. I enter through the secret passageway in the stone that only Slytherin's know is there, and enter an empty common room. Some people must already be in bed, or still roaming about the castle, even though it was so close to curfew. Slytherins really don't think the rules apply to them. It annoyed the hell out of me to no end. I hated being a Slytherin, to be honest. I loved the common room with the leather and stones. The silver and green coverings in the dorms. I was everything a Slytherin should be, but we always get the bad rep and everyone pretty much hates us, so we just mingle among ourselves. I wish we could go back to the way things used to be, when Slytherins were known for their cunningness and problem solving skills. But because of the fact that most bad WIZARDS came from my house, we didn't really get the good reputation. Running my hands along my arms to keep warm, I walk over to the fire place and look at the writing carved into the stone more than a thousand years ago, to remind Slytherins what it meant to be one.<p>

"Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends."

That quote could be taken in many different ways, so I guess most bad wizards took in the not so gentle way. I just wish things could be different, or I could be in a different house, so I didn't have to worry about any of this. I decided that I should probably head up to bed, so I run my hand over the carving one last time before heading up the stairs and sliding under the dark covers. The day catches up with me and I'm out like a light.

* * *

><p>Expert from Chapter 4: <em>"Oh, you've got secrets, Lira."He was onto something; he suspects something with Draco and I. What was I going to do? I promised mother that Draco and I would do whatever it took to make sure no one ever found out. I clear my face of any emotion."You have no idea," I tell smirks, and I can see he's trying to read my face, just as I was him minutes before. I had learned how to cover up emotion, so he was looking for a silver coin in a gold bank licks his lips and tucks the strand of hair he was playing with earlier behind my ear."I like secrets." With that, he turns on his heels and walks down the hall.<em>

**Author Note: I try to update every weekend but sometimes I may have an extra chapter a week or I wont post cause I have a huge work load this semester so ill try my best. **


	4. Chapter 4

When my eyes open this time, it's still dark out. I mean, it's always dark in the dungeons, but none of the lamps were on because it was the early hours of the morning. I take a few moments to let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and slip my legs out from under the covers. I sit on the edge of the bed for a while, just thinking. It was only the second week of school, and my life was so much different than it had been every other year. It was different in a good way, but it still took some getting used to. Plus, today was the day that they would finally announce the champions. Well, that should be interesting. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if one of the twins was chosen. I just laugh under my breath at the thought, and finally get up to get ready for the long day ahead.

Once I was dressed in my robes, I reach into my top drawer and take out my wand. Everyone else was still asleep, so I take a few moments to admire it. It was a light colour of wood and it was carved so it swirled as it got closer to the bottom and had vines and flowers swirling as it got closer to the tip. It was very different from most Slytherin student's wands, which were normally dark colours and simple designs. I slip it into the inside pocket of my robes and head into the bathroom. I grab my brush out of the cabinet and start to slowly brush through my golden brown hair. It was that kind of straight-but-wavy-at-the-same-time sort of style, and it didn't do what I wanted it to do every often. Once I had it the way I wanted it - not that it would stay that way very long - I head out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

I had taken my time getting ready this morning; so many people were already up and about. When I'm halfway down, I can see the couch in the common room, and there sat my brother, with a least five girls sitting around or on top of him. I noticed it was becoming a regular thing this year. Sure, he had grown up a bit during the summer, but really, these girls needed to figure out that he wasn't interested. Of course, he didn't really make it seem that way, of course; he loved the attention. At least to some extent; once they got too clingy, he will become annoyed. Most of the time I had to intervene, just as I'm about to do. Once I finish the last step, my shoes hit the stone floor, making a clicking sound. They all look up at me. Draco pushes one of the girls out of the way to see who it is. As soon as he sees me, he gives me a look of thankfulness, since he knew I was going to save him from the girls.

He runs his hands through his white blonde hair, and it just falls right back into his eyes. I think that I should probably give him a haircut during the Christmas holidays, maybe even before then, considering how long it is now. I walk up to the group and they part so I can grab his hand.

"Come on, Draco, I'll walk you to class." He uses my arm to pull himself off the couch. We're on our way out, and I could feel Pansy staring daggers into my back with jealousy. I just smirk to myself, and walk out of the common room with my brother beside me. Draco stays silent for most of the way but then speaks once we are nearing his first class.

"Thanks for the help, Lira. They just won't leave me alone." He sicks his hands in his pockets casually and sighs.

"You're welcome, but you are partly to blame for those girls not leaving you alone," I tell him. He grabs my shoulder and slows my walking, almost making the girl walking behind run right into us.

"Whatever do you mean, Lira?" he says with a fake shocked expression, throwing his hands around in obnoxious gestures.

"Stop being such a sarcastic git, Draco. We both know that you lead those girls on even, even though you don't like them. Just because you like the attention," I say teasingly, slapping his chest. He rubs his chest where I hit him and just smirks.

"That's actually not the reason, as a matter of fact," he says as we reach the classroom door. Before he can leave, I grab his arm to stop him. He looks back at me over his shoulder.

"What is the reason then, you git? I'm sure everyone would love to know," I say, gesturing to just me.

"Two reasons, both I don't want to tell you," he says with a straight face.

"Draco, I'm not kidding, tell me." I stay looking right at him, trying to figure out why he wouldn't tell me. Before either of us can say anything else, Hermione comes out of nowhere, and slams a whole bunch of papers against Draco's chest. He brings a hand up to hold them there so they don't fall, and looks at her, shocked. She smiles over at me before turning back to Draco.

"This is the work you have to have done before the end of this week. We have two sessions: one today and one Friday." He stares at her, shocked again, before thrusting the papers back to her.

"You can't tell me what to do, you mudblood," he exclaims, giving her a filthy look.

"Oh, give up the act right now, Malfoy. It's just Lira here; your d*** rep won't be compromised," Hermione tells him, pushing the papers still in his hand back into his chest.

He goes to say something else but I give him my signature 'don't you dare or I'll kill you' look. I'd been using it on him since we were little. He gets the message right away, and just gives a child-like 'im not getting my way' sigh and moves off to the side to look at the papers. She raises her eyebrows, evidently wondering what just happened, and then turns to me.

"How have you been, Lira? I saw you yesterday, but a lot can happen in twelve hours, you know. But maybe you're the same as you were yesterday, which would make this question stupid and not useful or interesting at all..." She begins to ramble on before I speak up.

"I'm wonderful, Hermione, thanks for asking." I glance over at Draco and he's looking down at the paper, perplexed.

"So what's up with the stack of paper you gave Draco?" I ask Hermione.

"Oh, I'm his tutor. Snape assigned me to him at the beginning of the semester." I glance at Draco then back at her and then at Draco again.

"You tutor him. You?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow?" she says, confused. I shake my head.

"Not that I'm doubting your tutor skills, but you and Draco don't see eye to eye very often. Actually, not at all." She laughs.

"Draco knows he need my help, so he doesn't really care as long as he passes. Of course, no one can know I'm his tutor, or that he even has one. He's a handful sometimes, but I think I can get his mark up before midterm," she says as if it's the most normal thing.

I try not to show my shock too much. I glance at Draco again, but he's still shuffling through the pages. As we stood near the doorway, more and more students filed into the classroom. I was confused: why would Hermione Granger want to help my brother pass his classes? They hated each other, called each other names, and tried to one up each other at any opportunity. So why would she help him?

"Okay, wait, I have one more question. Why would you help him? You guys have been trying to get better grades than one another since first year. Plus, he freaked out at me yesterday for talking to you. Why the sudden change of heart?"

She looks over her shoulder at Draco and sighs. It wasn't an annoyed sigh or a contemplating sigh. It was that kind of sigh that you do when have a reason for an action but you can't figure out why you're doing it anyway. I can see a slight smile form on her lips when she sees Draco try to blow his side bangs out of his face. Was that what I thought it was? But it couldn't be. She turns her attention back to me.

"The first few days weren't easy because of exactly what you said. We didn't see eye to eye, we still don't on most things, actually. But I made it clear to him that we needed to put our differences behind us for an hour a day so I could help him. He wasn't really happy with me, but once he got used to talking to me as an actual person, we started to get along. Of course, once again, no one can know that I'm actually a decent person. Oh, and yeah, he may be okay with me when I'm helping him with this work, but talk to anyone who doesn't know and I'm just muggle scum again," she laughs.

Everything she just told me just confused me more. So what was that sigh and smile when she was looking at Draco? Maybe I read it wrong, I've been known to do that, but it looked like she... no, it couldn't be.

"Well, Lira, we really should be heading into class; the second bell is gonna ring soon. Have a good day," she tells me, pushing past me and Draco, heading into the History of Magic classroom. Draco watches her walk by and then stuffs the papers into his book bag.

"See you at dinner, Lira." With that he's shuffled into the class. I watch through the doorway, and see him sit down behind Hermione. I was going to get to the bottom of what was really going on with them. Not only was I curious, but it was my duty as a sister to get into my brother's business. On that note, I head to my class.

* * *

><p>Draco and I walk out of the hall together.<p>

"Once again, Saint Potter gets himself out of trouble," he complains into my ear.

I just let him rant, tuning him out. The champions ceremony had just ended, with an extra special bang. Harry's name had shot out of the goblet after the three champions had already been chosen. So naturally, the school was in an uproar; he is under age and never should have been able to put him name in anyway. As was walk back to the dungeons, Draco walks ahead of me with some of his friends. Suddenly, I feel a hand in mine. It scares me, and I yank my hand away and turn around to see Blaise grinning at me. You're kidding; this guy really just can't take a hint. I roll my eyes and continue walking. To my distaste, he keeps walking right beside me, way to close for liking.

"Can I help you, Blaise?" I ask him, pulling the sleeves of my sweater over my hands.

"I don't know, can you?" He leans in closer to me as we walk and I grab his shoulder and push him further away. Now it was getting creepy. I knew Blaise had always had this pretend/real crush on me, which I didn't understand at all, considering he's a hot popular kid, and I'm 'Lira Depree', Draco Malfoy's loner childhood friend. I mean, I used to think the mock attention was cute; now I wasn't sure exactly what was going through Zabini's head.

"Can you just tell me what you want so I don't lose sleep over whatever it is," I say with clear sarcasm in my voice.

He chuckles and steps in front of me, so I can't go any further. I watch Draco and the rest of group turn the corner, leaving me to deal with Blaise. He grabs a strand of my hair that was in front of my face and twirls it around his finger.

"Can I ask you a question and get a sarcastic free answer?" I nod, looking at his face in evening light, trying to figure out what he's thinking.

"Why do you always turn me down? Do you actually think I'm joking all the time?"

"Blaise, it's just what we do: you ask me out, I make a joke out of it and turn you down."

He sighs, nodding his head, saying he understands. Then it dawns on me what the question actually meant. Oh, Merlin, I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Wait, so you're saying that all those times you asked me out, you were serious?" I ask him, hoping I was wrong. If I was right, this would become really awkward and complicated. He looks up at me.

"Yes, Lira. I was serious. Took you long enough to figure it out."

He goes to step closer to me, but I bring my hand up and place it on his chest, stopping him from coming closer. I can feel his chest through his shirt. He was so hot, Merlin, but this couldn't happen. No, it couldn't, it just wouldn't; he was my brother's best friend - not that he knows that – and yeah, I found him attractive, don't get me wrong, but that was it. Nothing else about him appealed to me. I didn't like him like that, I was sure of it.

"No," I tell him.

"No what?" I take my hand off his chest so I would stop hyperventilating.

"This..." I gesture to him and then to me. "... Can't happen. I just don't like you that way. I said no all those times for a reason. I'm... I'm sorry, Blaise."

He looks shocked - defeated, even. I guess it was probably the first time a girl's ever turned him down. I mean, I was still wondering why I did. Even after all of this, I still don't understand why he liked me. I was chubby, a loner, and I was a half-blood. I look back up at him, hoping he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"Okay, I respect your decision." That's all he says before he goes to walk away.

'Wait, Blaise," I call after him. He turns back towards me with his hands in his pocket, standing in that I-know-I'm-better-than-everyone pose.

"Can I ask you a serious question now?" What was I saying? I'm just making it worse.

"Shoot," he tells me.

"Why do you like me anyway? I'm nothing special; you could easily have any girl in this school if you wanted." He bites his lip and looks off into the distance, as if he's thinking. Oh god, I'm really starting to regret my decision.

"I mean, there's lots of things I like about. I guess the biggest one is that you're untouchable. You have Draco watching your every move; you turned me down at every opportunity. You're intriguing; you look like you have secrets, Lira Depree. You're not the average girl. I guess I just wanted to know what was going on in that the pretty little head of yours." I suck in a breath.

That was definitely not the answer I was expecting. He smirks and steps towards me. There was a lot of walking away and coming back in this conversation.

"Plus, I don't think Draco being my best friend is one of the reasons you turned me down." He walks closer. "I think it has something to do with Draco, but that's not the reason. It's more complicated than that, and I'm gonna figure out what it is." He takes one more step and he's practically breathing down my neck.

"Oh, you've got secrets, Lira."

He was onto something; he suspects something with Draco and I. What was I going to do? I promised mother that Draco and I would do whatever it took to make sure no one ever found out. I clear my face of any emotion.

"You have no idea," I tell him.

He smirks, and I can see he's trying to read my face, just as I was him minutes before. I had learned how to cover up emotion, so he was looking for a silver coin in a gold bank vault.

He licks his lips and tucks the strand of hair he was playing with earlier behind my ear.

"I like secrets." With that, he turns on his heels and walks down the hall.

I watch his retreating back until it's out of sight around the corner. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. It felt cold now that I was out of his view. When he as staring at me, it felt he was looking into my soul. I had to talk to Draco as soon as possible. We may have a possible forest fire ready to burn down our lives just because of Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

My hand moves quickly across the parchment as I struggle to finish my mountain-high stack of potions homework. I had a feeling that Snape was still being hard on me for getting that detention last week. Being my godfather, he thinks he has to be extra hard on me all the time. Or he thinks he has even more reason to punish me. I sigh as I set down my quill on the table and look out the library window. I had been shut up in here all day, trying to get my work done. It was a beautiful day out; sunny and warm. Which made me feel more depressed ; I was inside, missing this amazing day. It was probably one of last nice days before it will start to get cold. Everyone was using it to their advantage; some were laying in the grass or on the benches. As for me, I get to look at shelves full of old books, all day. I run my hand through my wavy hair. I never used to, but it seems being around the twins makes me develop new habits.

Speaking of the twins, I hadn't seen them all day. It was strange because normally they would be out and about on the weekend, pulling pranks to entertain themselves instead of doing their homework. Yet they still seemed to get decent grades. They had begun teaching me all their tricks, but that was one I hadn't been shown. I would have to ask them about it, considering at this moment, I could have really used it. I lean back in my chair and look out the window to the right of me, and see a crowd of people slowly dispersing from the courtyard.

As if I had blown a Weasley whistle, the twins come barging into the library and I see them make their way towards me. I smile as I notice their robes are crooked and their shirts untucked, along with their book bags so full that papers were sticking out of the top. I watched the boys' long, orange hair swing as they speed walk towards me, knowing that if they ran they would be sent away by Madam Pince. I start to pack up my things, knowing that I wasn't getting anymore work done today. When they reach my table, I was almost finished rolling up my papers.

"Lira, we knew we would find you here," Fred states, as if I spent my entire life in the library. It would kinda seem like it recently.

"You should head down to the infirmary. I'm sure Draco will be waiting for you," George says while rolling his eyes.

"First of all, Draco is my friend; get that through your head!" I tell him as I roll my eyes back. I stick my potions text book into my bag and look up at them. "Wait, what do you mean, the infirmary?" I ask. I hadn't quite processed everything they had said.

"Mad Eye, that brilliant man, turned your friend into a ferret when he and Harry were fighting. Draco was going to hex Harry when his back was turned, so he stepped in," George explains. My eyes go wide: Draco was a ferret? I was severely confused and slightly amused.

"So they sent Draco to Poppy to cover any side effects that the transfiguration could have had." They were both taking this so calmly. My brother had been turned into a ferret for Merlin's sake! Of course, I keep forgetting that they don't know that. Dammit.

"Poppy?" I look at them questionably.

"One too many pranks gone wrong, and you get on first name basis with the person that makes sure you don't die," Fred winks. I just roll my eyes again and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"I better be heading that way then. Draco will want to rant to someone," I tell them.

"Can we come?" Fred asks as we walk through the library doors.

"Just so you can make fun of him for being turned into the ferret?" I give them a look. They just smile. "Not a chance," I say as I take a left and they take a right. I look back and George is looking back at me as well, while his brother goes on about some potion they should try. I smile at him and he gives me a wave. Once they are out of sight, I sigh. Those twins were going to be the death of me.

I was close to the Hospital Wing when my mind starts to wander. I still had to figure out what was up with Blaise. One minute, he's stopping my idiot of a brother from slapping me, the next he's questioning my relationship with Draco and vowing to find out what I'm hiding. Not to mention he has a crush on me - or had. I don't even know anymore. All of this was making me more paranoid that Draco and I weren't playing the part of childhood friends very well.

I would definitely have to talk to Draco about what we were going to do soon, or we could run of out time to throw Blaise off the scent. Sometimes I wonder why we have to keep it anyway. I mean, sure, mother and Lucius don't want people knowing that my Mom had a child with a muggle, but I don't understand why it's such a huge deal. Lucius had done some things to make sure that no one would ever ask any questions. On my birth certificate, I had the Malfoy name. When I asked about it, my mother always told me it as just in case. Just in case what? Just in case Draco or I let it slip? Only when I was eleven, just before I came to Hogwarts, did I remember the day that I got the Malfoy name.

It was in the spring, around my birthday, when Lucius came home with a letter to give to mother. It was sitting on the coffee table, when I noticed it had my name on it. So, naturally, as the curious child I was, I took a peek.

* * *

><p><em>I grab the piece of paper off the table and begin to read. It wasn't a very long letter but I kept having to look up to make sure mother or Lucius didn't catch me. It was talking about some blood being transferred or infused or something. Also, that I was 'Blood Adopted'. What the heck does that mean?<em>

_It goes on for a while, and I see my name at the bottom, with a small little square beside it, full of a red liquid. Right under it was my stepfather's name, and the same strange square with red within it. None of this made any sense. So Lucius had somehow 'Blood Adopted' me; because of some spell, we now have the same blood. How is that even possible? So he got tired of me being the bastard child, and decided that he wanted me to have the Malfoy name. He was just saving his own skin, I bet. He must have been sick of always having to explain that I'm not a Malfoy when we have a visitor in the Manor. _

_I place the paper back on the table, and I turn towards the door to leave before anyone caught me. But when I turned around there he stood. Lucius Malfoy. He looks me over, putting together what I had done. He was holding his snake staff at his side and his long white hair, just like Draco's, was pulled back. He takes a stride towards me. I shrink back slightly and bow my head, hoping I don't get too bad of a punishment. He then bends down in front of me and lifts my chin so I can look him in the eyes. _

_"Now what were you doing?" I turn my head away and go to walk around him. He stands up straight again and grabs my wrist, stoping me from going any further. "Don't walk away from me in insolent child!" He bellows at me. "Answer the question." _

_I turn back towards him. "I was looking for mother. She's not here; can I go now?" _

_He stares at me, trying to see if I'm lying. I stare back at him with the same cold stare. It's times like these that I see parts of him inside me. Maybe it's just a side affect of being an official Malfoy now. _

_"You were reading my letter, weren't you?" I rip my hand out of his grasp. "Lira Malfoy, you will answer me!" _

_I scoff at him "I may have your blood now, but that will never make me one of you!" I shout at him. He looks at me, shocked by my words. "You made it very clear that you never wanted me. That I would never be your daughter. Why change your mind now? After all this time?" My strong front comes crashing down. My chest started heaving, as I took fast shallow breaths, trying not to cry. I look up at him, my eyes turning red with emotion. When I look closely, it seemed as if my emotions were his emotions. It was strange. His voice was soft when he answered this time. _

_"It's more complicated than that. It's not that I don't want you to be my daughter. You were so much safer when you weren't." _

_I look at him, confused. He notices my confusion, and bends down in front of me again. I can see that his eyes are slightly red too. He pulls me in close, into a hug, of all things. In all the eleven years that I've lived with Lucius Malfoy, he had never once hugged me. He puts his hand on my head and hold me close for a moment. Then in something quieter than a whisper he says, "I love you." _

_Then he stands back up quickly, not looking me in the eye. On his way out the door, he grabs the letter and slips it into his jacket pocket. As I watch him leave, I bring my hand up to my cheek, which was wet with tears. My tears had long since dried up. The tears on the side of my face were Lucius Malfoy's._

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I slowly make my way towards the Hospital Wing. Turning into a ferret was slightly less fun then it sounded. The only thing that was distracting me from the awful pain in my stomach was the thought of all the awful things I would do to Potter if I ever got the chance. Also the thought that maybe I wouldn't have to do my Muggle Studies Homework, although, if I really think about it, Granger's my tutor, so I doubt it.

Granger, ugh, just the thought of the Mudblood made me want to puke. I couldn't believe Snape made her, of all people, the person in charge of me passing muggle studies or not. Then again, the more time I spent with the mudblood, the more I realized that she's actually not that much different from me, other than the obvious reasons.

_Draco, what are you saying! She's a mud-blood, scum to purebloods; stop thinking crazy! _

Oh Merlin's beard. I really should be going to see Madam Pomfrey, I think I may be coming down with something; I'm talking crazy. I approach the large wooden doors to the hospital wing, swearing under my breath about how Granger was putting crazy thoughts into my head.

When I begin to crack the door open slowly with the full force of my body weight, I see Snape standing off to the side of the room, speaking in hushed tones with a tall girl in a nurse's uniform. As I creep my way further into the room, I can't take my eyes off them. The girl is whispering quickly to Snape, and when she goes to leave, he grabs her arm. His knuckles were turning white with how tight he was holding on. He looks sternly into her eyes, as if he's trying to intimidate her. They continue whispering under their breath, as I start to slowly close the door behind me. The girl has long straight red hair. It wasn't orange red, like the Weasels; it was more of a deep red, like blood, almost black. The only reason I could tell it was red was because of the sun shining through the windows. She sighs deeply at a comment that my head of house makes, and puts her hand on his shoulder. He goes to say something else, when the door closes - rather loudly - behind me. I jump, startled by the sound.

They both spin their heads in my direction. When I finally see the girl's face head on, I become more intrigued by her. She has deep green eyes; they kinda of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who. Her face has a softness to it, but also the sternness of someone who wouldn't take your shit. Snape looked as if he was trying to imitate the girl; he had the same expression on his sourface as well; as if they had been caught snogging in the broom closet. I throw up in my mouth a little at the thought of Snape snogging. Then again, I think I would probably have the same face on if someone had caught me and Granger snogging. Why would Granger and I be snogging? And Snape and this girl were just talking! What's happening to me!? I have to stop thinking about Hermi . . . Granger. I realize that they are still staring at me strangely.

"I was turned into a ferret, you see. So I'm here to make sure there's nothing wrong. Did you know it is very unpleasant being a ferret?" That had to be the stupidest thing I have every said. The girl, who happens to be a nurse, walks up to me and grabs my arm.

"It seems I have a patient, Professor, I must be going," she said.

Snape glares at me and stalks out of the wing. I sigh, forgetting that the girl is still standing beside me, holding my arm.

"It's alright, he wasn't angry with you. I seemed to have pissed him off," she explains to me. "He naturally doesn't like me. So I wouldn't be surprised if that glare was meant for me."

"I have a talent for receiving them," I shoot back. I was beginning to get my sarcasm back. She just smiles.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey appears out of thin air, and starts to ask me all these question about why I'm here and such. She lays me down on a bed and tells 'Miss Black' to run some tests. The girl, who I now know was some Black cousin that I have never met, runs her wand slowly up and down my body.

"So? Miss Black, is it? I'm Draco Malfoy; we don't seem to have ever met. My mother's a Black, you see, so. ." She looks up at me and continues to cast spells.

"I know who you are, Draco." I smirk at her and run my hand through my hair.

"Well, of course you do. I'm just wondering why I don't know you." She rolls her eyes. So she isn't easily charmed. Figures.

"I'm a very distant relative and I don't really socialize with other Blacks. I was adopted, you see." She brings her wand down and slides it back into her boot. "You seem to have minor internal injuries. You will have to stay the night to let them heal properly."

I nod, telling her I understand. She walks to the other side of my bed and begins to make some kind of drink. I could already tell I wasn't going to like it.

"So, Miss Black, tell me, are you a muggle born, half, or pure?" I ask her, trying not to pause on muggle. This girl intrigued me; I wanted to see how much information I could get out of her. The right side of her mouth raises in a small smile.

"I'm a pure blood, but my father is a half blood, and my mother was a muggle born."

"Was?"

"She passed away many years ago. I was young; I don't really remember her much."

I watch her as she tells the story. It's as if she's told it a hundred times. Like they were lines that were given to her and not her own words.

"So these are your adoptive parents?" I question, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Yes. I never met my real parents."

"Do you wish you could have known them?"

"Never knowing them was a blessing. No memories, no faces, no one to miss."

I start to stare at her more, as I see that she not just telling a story anymore. She's actually telling me what she feels.

"What about your adoptive Mum? Do you miss her?"

"I mean, she died when I was very young. So there are only small fragments of memories. I don't find myself missing her. I find myself wanting to know her."

With that, she looks at up at me, and hands me a glass full of strange liquid. I take it from her and begin to take a sip, when the doors open again, and my sister comes walking towards me with a worried look. Most likely forced, of course; once everyone was gone, she was going to give me shit for starting something with Potter. Well, is it really my fault that we don't seem to see eye to eye? Stupid saint Potter and him always being the victim.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sigh. Here comes the lecture.

Lira reaches the side of my bed and takes my head between her hands and begins to examine me, per-say. I roll my eyes so the Black girl could see, and she smiles at me.

"I told you, I told you, I told you," she tells me, as she takes the glass out of the nurse's hand. She hands it to me again and I take a sip, trying not to make eye contact with her. I guess she had a point; she did tell me to forget about potter. Of course, I see him and I just have to make a snide comment; it's in my nature.

Lira picks the clipboard up off the table, and reads that I have to stay the night. We meet eyes and she sits down beside me.

"I told you," she says one last time, grabbing my hand. I mean, Lira could be a huge pain sometimes, but she was my sister, half or not, and I cared about her. She cared about me when no one else did. Plus, I had to give her credit for dealing with me all these years. I make a gesture towards the nurse so that Lira wouldn't forget she was there. She looks at me, puzzled for a moment before she jumps to her feet , smoothing down her skirt and turning to the girl. Seeing them beside each other was like seeing night and slightly darker night. They both had the pale but slightly tanned skin. Lira was just an tiny bit shorter than the girl was. The only big difference was their faces and their hair. Lira reaches out her hand so the nurse could shake it.

"Hello, I'm Lira. Lira Depree, I'm a friend of Draco's."

The girl grabs her hand and shakes it back, introducing herself. "Nice to me you Lira. I'm Iris. Iris Black."

Iris? That name really suited her. I remember Professor Snape doing a lesson on different flowers and their uses in potions. He was fascinated with the iris because of its special properties.

"Iris? Like the flower?" Lira asked.

"Yes, my father has a thing for flowers." They go on talking for a while, until Iris says she has to go. Once she's gone, Lira turns back to me. I brace myself for the smack upside the head, but it never comes. I open eyes to see Lira getting comfortable at the end of my bed. She seems out of sorts, now that I take a better look at her. Something's bothering her, and I had a feeling I was about to find out. She begins by telling me about her run in with Blaise in the hallway last night. Given this new information, I had no idea what we were going to do. Blaise is my best friend, and I hate lying to him, but it's for the better of my family. I knew Blaise was interested in Lira – ew - and he wanted to know about our real relationship, and I also knew he wasn't going to stop until he found out. I had to come up with and plan, and fast . . . wait. I've got the perfect plan. It will throw him right off our trail. Plus, it will get him to stop making advances on my sister. Lira saw the metaphorical light bulb ignite above my head.

"What is it, Draco? Do you have a plan?"

I take another sip of the medicine that Iris made and look at her.

"I have a plan. It will definitely work, but I have a strong feeling you're not going to like it."


End file.
